legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stolen Arm of Shiva
The Stolen Arm of Shiva is the 24th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. It was the 23rd episode to air. One player from each team is lying on a raft with a rope beneath them. At the start of the game, the first contestant must paddle themselves across the moat while lying on the raft. Once they reach the other side, they had to tie the rope around the pole and throw it back to their partner. Their partner would then have to walk across the rope while holding on the rope that is located on the top of them. If the second player falls off, then they must return to the start and try again. Once the second player reached the other side, then they could hit the gong to proceed on to the Steps of Knowledge. Deep in the jungle of Southeast Asia lie the ruins of Angkor, the capital city of the greatest king of ancient Cambodia, King Suryavarman. He had a stable of over two hundred thousand war elephants, whose footprints are still visible at the ancient gates of the city. His own elephant's tusks were covered with gold. He wore a royal garment woven in patterns that only he was allowed to wear, a crown, golden bracelets and rings, and several pounds of pearls around his neck. In the early 1100s, Suryavarman began building a great temple called Angkor Wat, still the largest religious building in the world. Legend has it that he decorated the temple with a special statue of Shiva, built with arms carved of ivory. After the fall of the Cambodian empire, looters stole the arms of Shiva and after centuries, they found their way to the temple. The Orange Iguanas are 11-year-old Christina, who runs track (hurdles - Kirk says she has long legs), and Evan Ziller (also 11 years old), who has been to 45 U.S. States (his favorite being California). He is also nicknamed "Tiger", as he likes to work fast and work hard. The Silver Snakes are 12-year-old Joseph, who collects basketball cards (has 500 - his favorite being Shaquille O'Neal), and 11-year-old Heather, who likes to dance. Stoop of Bells (Climbing Wall) One player from each team would have to climb up the wall by using the pegs in order to collect five bells. They must grab one bell at a time and place it into the pouch they are wearing. Once they collect a bell, they must proceed to the next bell and place it into their pouch. Once they collected the bells on one side of the wall, then they must rotate to the other side and collect the bells there. The player that collects all five bells or the player furthest along after sixty seconds wins. Joseph was able to collect more bells than Evan, so he was rewarded the half-pendant of life. Reassembling Shiva (Bungee Soap Ramp) At the top of the ramp, there was a giant statue of Shiva with some velcro on her main body. The contestants had to climb up a slippery slope by pulling themselves up the ramp by using the straps on the side. While they are climbing up the ramp, the contestants had to place one of the arms of Shiva on the statue and slide back down. As they are climbing up the ramp to put the arm on Shiva again, the slopes becomes more slippery and requires more upper arm strength. The player that places the most arms on Shiva, or the player that is furthest along in sixty seconds would win. Christina won the game after placing three arms on her shiva while Heather was only able to place two arms. Golden-Tusked Elephants (Pulley Pillar) The teams were strapped to a giant pillar and at the top of the pillar were four naked elephant tusks. The players must place golden tusks covers on the elephant tusks by climbing up the pillar and placing it onto the elephant tusk. Once the player places the golden tusk on one of the tusks, then the next player must proceed and place a golden cover on the other tusk. The players will keep alternating until either one player places all eight golden covers on the tusk, or the other team that is further along after sixty seconds would win. The Orange Iguanas won by placing four tusks on their elephant. Christina makes a break for the Cave of Sighs, where she meets her first Temple Guard right away. After completing the Wheel Room objective, she proceeds into the Room of Harmonic Convergence, where the first set of steps open the door to the Heart Room. In the Heart Room, Christina was forced up into the Observatory, where she is taken out by a second Temple Guard. Evan slowly retraces Christina's steps to the Observatory, where he spins the sundial and gets confused for a brief moment as he proceeds towards the Troubled Bridge. When he gets his act together, he heads into the Treasure Room where he has more trouble. The treasure chest did not open so he had to proceed to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. In the Shrine, Evan spends his remaining thirty seconds assembling the monkey, in which he is unsuccessful in doing. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Layout VI Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Red/Blue/Orange/Silver Category:Orange Iguanas vs. Silver Snakes Category:Orange Iguanas Category:1½ Pendants Category:Female Going First Category:Team Run Category:Loss Category:Ran out of Time Category:Half Pendants in the Shrine Category:Half Pendant Acquired Category:Episodes with Altered Prize Plugs Category:Episodes with Confirmed Half Pendant Locations Category:Two Guards Encountered